The Weddng of Sportacus and Elena
by Ms Boku
Summary: Sportacus has finally returned from his journey to the past as the blue knight, and can wait no longer. He wants to marry Elena on the spot. But a wedding on such short notice? There's only one person in LazyTown who can pull it off...
1. Chapter 1

Let's get married, right now! I want you to be my wife, now and forever.

"Yes! By all means, yes!" She hugged him.

"Everyone! We're getting married!"

"What?!" Bessie exclaimed. "No! No! No!" Everyone was stunned. "We need to prepare- oh my!"

"I don't want to wait any longer." He looked in Elena's eyes, so happy to be seeing them again.

"But what about your family?" Bessie asked. "If you want to get married your family should be here."

Out of nowhere, his family appeared, along with elder Matrik. Sportacus beamed. He ran over and hugged everyone of them. "Welcome back, my son." His mother kissed his cheek.

"Poppy! Grammy!" Loquia ran up and was picked up by Sportacus's father. "How have you been, pumpkin?"

"Today is another of the best days of my life! DADDYS home!" Everyone laughed.

"Why is it when she calls me Grammy, it makes me sound like I'm an old woman?" She whispered. His father chuckled.

"How did you know I was back?"

"Elena's emotions ring out like a beacon." His sister replied. "We really need to work with her to control it."

"I'm glad you're here. I want to marry Elena, right now!" He looked at Bessie.

"Alright, but on one condition. You have to change your clothes. Children, you get the chairs to the park! Go!" They rushed off. "Now, who is your best man?"

"Robbie."

"What? Me?"

"Milford, you take the men."

"I know just what to do Bessie!"

Milford took Robbie's arm and led him to his house before he knew what was happening.

Sportacus looked at Elena and whispered in her ear. "I forgot to mention how sexy you look in that costume." He kissed her and flipped all the way to Milford's house. She smiled.

"Women, with me." She led them to her house.

Elena just watched Sportacus as he went in the house. Then a thought occurred to her. "Have you been planning this, Bessie?"

"Once Sportacus disappeared, I thought it might happen like this, so I planned for such an occasion. What's you name, dear? I don't believe we've met."

"Lily." Who had her eye on Robbie until he disappeared in the house with the rest of them.

"Welcome to LazyTown, my dear. Now, let's go. We have work to do."

* * *

><p>Inside Milford's house-<p>

"I see you're bringing home strays." Robbie commented as Milford left the room.

"Oh, you mean Lily. Well, it was a package deal to get me home. You should talk to her." He suggested. Robbie looked at him.

"Oh, so what are you now, a dating service?"

"Let's get this armor off you, son." His father looked at the pair and what in interesting relationship they had. Then he started helping Sportacus with the armor.

With help, it came off faster. Under it all was his costume. He started doing squats and twists. "It feels good to really move again."

"You might want to consider a shower." Robbie pointed out. Sportacus looked up innocently.

"He's right. You're pretty dirty."

The mayor came back with an elegant white suit, gold trimming and beautiful embroidered designs around the lapel. It looked like something royalty would wear.

"This is amazing, mayor. Thank you!"

"Oh, don't thank me. Thank Dave at Well Suited, the place where you got your tuxedo for my wedding. He remembered you and found this."

"How did you know I was going to ask her to marry me on the spot?"

"Well you know Bessie, she likes to plan things. It was last month she got the idea. She had a feeling."

"Alright enough with the sparkling conversation. Go take a shower!" Robbie ordered.

Sportacus did as he was told.

* * *

><p>They were in Bessie's house and Elena was impatiently looking out the window. "I should go see if Sportacus is ok." She just wanted to be near him again.<p>

"He's fine, dear. Now you wait here. I'm going to get your dress."

She headed towards the door. Leanna blocked her. "You'll see him after you get dressed."

"Ok, ok, ok. Just get it so can put it-" her jaw dropped when Bessie returned. She couldn't believe her eyes. "I don't believe it. It's the dress."

"What dress?"

"I saw it on a rack when we were shopping for Bessie's wedding dress. When-?"

"I bought with mine while you and Stephanie were outside. It's a little revealing but it's one of a kind, like you." They admired the gossamer silks. It was decorated with a thread of lilac colored flowers and butterflies with embroidered patterns over the lace. It was elegant.

It was in two pieces so it would show her midsection.

Lily was watching everything. The dress wold be considered inappropriate, but this was a different time. She had to admit, it was beautiful.

"You get washed up and Lily and Leanna will help you get dressed."

* * *

><p>The kids were outside, each holding a chair, heading to the park.<p>

"I can't believe it." Pixel began. "Sportacus getting married."

"It took them long enough." Trixie chuckled.

Loquia thought about what was happening. She really had no idea. "What is happening?"

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.

"What is all this? What is married?"

"Oh, that's easy." Ziggy replied. "It when, um, two people...get married, see, and um...they say I love you and kiss? " He wasn't sure how to explain it.

"It's when two people are in love and they want to be together forever. So they have a ceremony with family and friends, get dressed up and someone makes them husband and wife." Stephanie wasn't sure if she explained it well.

"Think of it as a big party," Trixie chimed in. "where Sportacus and Laney tell everyone they love each other. Then we eat. Now, lets get the rest of the chairs."

Loquia was still confused, but accepted that answer for now. The only thing she really knew was that her daddy was back and she was happy.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Ready

Bessie got off the phone. "There. Music and catering all set."

"Bessie, is it?" Sportacus's mother was amazed. "I think you could rule the world. This is almost a full wedding. How are you doing this?"

"As I said, I've been planning this for a while. I've had people on call. I didn't think the two of them would ever get together. But when they did, I knew it was going happen. I just didn't it would be like this. How is it that you are here?"

"Elena has an untrained mind and she tends to broadcast without knowing it. When she told us what happened, we decided to put any training on hold until after Sportacus came back. That way we'd know right away when he did, and it would be easier for her to concentrate. The only way we could get here fast enough was Elder Matrik. He has the power to, well for lack of a better word, teleport is here. It works out well because he can perform the ceremony as well."

"Wonderful! One less thing to do."

"Bessie, thank you for everything. My son speaks so highly of everyone here in LazyTown."

"You're welcome. He is a part of LazyTown and very special to us." She turned toward the bedrooms. "How's it coming girls?" She hollered down the hall.

"It's coming." Leanna hollered.

Lily and Leanna were helping Elena get dressed. Elena had thoughts about going to find Sportacus after she got dressed but Leanna, again, had warned her against it.

"How did you know?"

"You're broadcasting, remember? I'll teach you some tricks after you marry my brother." Leanna became aware she was being watched, by Lily. "Is there something wrong?"

"Forgive me. It's just that, I have never seen elves before."

"She came back with Sportacus." Elena explained. "Thank you for bringing him home." She wanted to know more about her but not now.

"You are welcome. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I have much to learn."

"If I can, I'm sure you can too." Elena told her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm from...well, I was created and brought to life with the help of a bolt of lightning and a magic crystal."

"Really?" Lily started adjusting the flowers while Leanna put the finishing touches on the dress.

"Yes. But the rest of that story is for another time. Right now, I want to marry the man I love."

"I think you're ready. I'm going to have a sister."

The girls stepped back and looked at the dress. Elena spun around and the dress swayed with every movement. It was wonderful.

Leanna started to tear up. "You look beautiful. Let's get you married."

They entered the living room. "Oh, my. That is just beautiful." Sportacus's mother circled her, admiring the dress.

"Thank you, Bessie." She hugged her.

"You're quite welcome dear."

Lily had an idea. She went up to Elena and quietly asked her a question. "What is your favorite flower?"

Elena looked at her. "Lilacs, why?"

Lily just smiled. "Just wondering."

"Alright, dears. We are almost ready. Let's get your hair done."

Lily slipped out when they all went to the other room with a happy Elena.

* * *

><p>Sportacus finished washing up, he felt so much better to have a proper shower. He started getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He buckled the pants and was working on the shirt, which had intricate stitching.<p>

Robbie entered. He looked at Sportacus, who seemed to have even more muscles that his costume hid. "What do you do, save extra muscles for rainy days? Just how many do you have?" Sportacus just smiled.

Robbie sat down. Then he stood up. Then he sat back down. Then up.

Sportacus watched him repeat this several times before Robbie decided to sit on the bed.

"Something on your mind Robbie?" He asked buttoning the final button.

He just looked at Sportacus. "How did this happen?"

"What?" He asked while he put his vest on.

"I'm the villain! How did I end up being _your_ best man?"

"Robbie, the only thing I can tell you is, things change. Think about everything that's happened since Elena's arrival."

"I thought that was destiny." He scoffed.

"Destiny. I hope it's done with me. But after everything that has happened, I do believe in it. And as far as how you ended up being my best man, I asked you, because no matter how many traps or sugar apples you give me, I know you do care."

Robbie shifted feeling uncomfortable with that word, and he handed Sportacus his cravat.

"Robbie, I want you to know that I'm going to find out what happened to number nine. You deserve to know."

That took Robbie by surprise. Sportaloon cares about him. He was scared. Scared to care. Especially after what happened before. His sister dying and his hero left and never came back. He thought he was better off alone. Over the years he learned how to deal with it and wanted nothing but piece and quiet. People would let him down.

That's why he wanted Sportacus out of town. He didn't want to be let down. He didn't want to be hurt. But then he didn't leave. And the truth of it became, he didn't want Sportacus to leave no matter how many times he tried to get rid of him. He kept coming back. The more he thought about it, it became force of habit then it was almost like a game.

Dressing up in costumes, getting in trouble and from time to time, Sportacus, the hero, saving him. Sportacus would protect him, but Robbie was protecting himself against the hurt of losing another hero. If it weren't for Elena and Loquia, he would have withdrawn. He loved them like they were his sister. He stopped and realized Sportacus was sitting on the bed next to him, with an arm around his shoulder.

He came to a frightening conclusion. "Is there any chance I _wasn't_ talking out loud?"

"No." He smiled.

He growled at himself and stood up. He talked to himself so much, he wasn't paying attention. Now Sportakook knows everything.

"You just did it again." Sportacus picked up the jacket and put it on.

"What?!"

"Robbie, it's ok. I understand."

That was all he said. He didn't embarrass him for expressing his feelings, but now he knew. He was right. Things change. He made sure his mouth was shut while he was thinking. He didn't want Sportacus to know he thought he was right. Sportacus gave Robbie a hug. He just stood there, stiff.

"Alright! Alright! Are you done getting dressed before I embarrass myself anymore? You have to get married." He flung his arms so Sportacus would release him.

Sportacus smiled. "Wait! The rings! They are on the airship! I have to get them!"

He went into his signature move when Robbie hooked his arm. "I'm the best man!" He pointed out. "I'll get them...where are they?" Sportacus told him and he left for the airship.

Sportacus flipped open his armband and communicated to his airship.

"Robbie rotten is coming to pick up the rings in the back room. See he gets them please."

"Will do Sportacus. Welcome home!" She said happily.

"It's good to hear your voice again."

"It's good to hear yours too."

* * *

><p>Lily went to the park where she saw the kids setting up chairs and a blueprint of what Bessie wanted. Lily looked around deciding what she could do. The kids walked over to her.<p>

"Hi, I'm Stephanie, this is Trixie, Pixel, Ziggy and Stingy. We never properly introduced ourselves."

"I'm Lily."

"So, are you a friend of Sportacus's?"

"Yes, you might say that." The kids were very friendly.

"Well, we were just on our way to my uncles for some help. We'll be back."

As soon as the kids left, she started thinking. "There is no soil nearby. I guess I'll have to be creative." She saw some tulips and sunflowers by one of the trees. She went over and picked them and brought them back to the wedding area. She looked around, making sure she was not seen and worked fast.

She whispered an incantation and the flowers started vining and growing. They made an opening for people to enter and and it reached up about eight feet high. Then they extended from the back to the front and formed an archway. Then she said a few more words and lilacs began to sprout, letting off the sweet scent they possess.

* * *

><p>Sportacus was looking at himself in the mirror making sure everything was in place and he happened to look out the window and saw what Lily was doing. He would have to talk to her about her magic, but not now. He watched as she completed her spell. He wasn't mad at her. And she was trying to help. And most importantly, she brought him home. Today was the happiest day of his life. And he was going to marry the woman he loved and no one, not even destiny, was going to prevent that.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Husband and Wife

Well, it's finally here! And what a ride it's been. I will be doing more stories, don't worry. As you can see from my avatar, I used some photoshop skills to show what the beautiful couple looked like. That was fun. I thank all of you for reading and this for Icee. A longer chapter. ;-) Wait till you read the next story. Bwahaha. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Robbie arrived at the airship. The door was open. He walked inside and looked around. "Hm. Well, it's been a while. How am I supposed to get these rings? There is nothing in here."<p>

"Hello, Robbie. Sportacus told me you were coming."

Robbie nearly jumped out of his spats. "Who was that?" He looked around quickly.

"I am the airship. Or as Elena insists on calling me, Ezra."

He turned around and saw a communication device on the wall. "Oh, so you're Ezra. Good. I thought Elena was losing it. So, where are the rings?"

A wall plate opened and it extended a small box. Robbie reached out and took it. "Thank you." His eyebrows furrowed.

"You're welcome."

Robbie stopped. "You sound quite cheery for a computer." Then he exited the ship and went back to the mayors house.

* * *

><p>Sportacus walked into the living room. "Son, you look like you're ready to get married."<p>

"Mayor, I can't thank you and Bessie enough for all you've done."

"Oh, Sportacus, you've saved us so many times it's the least we could do."

Sportacus looked out the window impatiently for Robbie. "He should be back by now."

He started to pace. "What if something happened? I should go check. Do you think Elena's doing ok?" He was becoming nervous. He began to pace nervously. He was lost in his thoughts, but he wasn't thinking. He was thinking about thinking. His father stepped in front of him.

"I was wondering when it would hit. It's all sinking in. Everything is fine. No one is in trouble. Your crystal would've told you."

"I just want everything to be perfect." He looked out the window again.

"Sportacus, Bessie is in charge. It will be perfect." Milford commented

"And son, one thing about women, never underestimate them."

* * *

><p>Lily had just come back to the house and entered the room. "You truly do look amazing. I am sure Sportacus will want to rush into your arms as soon as he catches sight of you."<p>

"That is unless Elena rushes him first." Leanna joked.

Sportacus mother turned and looked her square in the eye. "You are not to do that. Do you understand?"

Elena nodded. His mother was not convinced. "Let me put it like this. This is your most special day. Take your time. He's not going anywhere."

Elena knew she was right, but it's been so long.

"Oh, my I forgot. You need someone to give you away!" Bessie exclaimed.

"Can the mayor? He's been wonderful to me ever since I arrived."

"Of course dear. He'll be honored. I'll just call him." She flipped open her phone pressed a button and called her husband.

"How do I look?" She was nervous.

Leanna gilded her to the full length mirror. "Amazing."

Elena looked at herself. She was so happy she started to cry. Both Leanna and her mother stopped her. "If you do that, your make up is going be a mess."

There was a knock at the door. Bessie hung up the phone and answered it.

"I am here, Mrs Meanswell! Armando Magnifico ees a ready to play heez a music."

"Wonderful! Is Pablo Fantistico here?"

"Yes. He is a setting up thee sports hall for a most Fantastico feast!"

"Perfect!" Bessie shouted. The door opened and Milford walked in. Bessie pulled him aside. "I think she'll be fine, but hold onto her tight. She just might run down the isle into Sportacus's arms."

"You can count on me, Bessie."

"I know I can, my sweet." She kissed his cheek. "Places everyone! Now, once you hear the music, you will WALK down the isle."

Elena nodded. They all left for the park and they put Elena close, but out of sight.

As everyone was seated they marveled at how wonderful the vining lilacs looked and wondered how they got there. Sportacus's family had a feeling there was a touch of magic in its doing. It was very well done.

Sportacus and all the men headed out. Robbie just made his way back and joined them.

Everyone was in place. Elena was behind the tree trying to resist every urge that wanted her to just run up to Sportacus and jump in his arms.

"You know," Milford spoke. "Days like this only come once in a life time, my dear. I'll never forget the look in Bessie's eyes when she saw me looking at how beautiful she was. It's something I will always treasure. Trust me, my dear, when he sees how beautiful you look, you're going to want to remember the look on his face too."

She knew he was right. She was not going to ruin it. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"I'm relaxing." Her knees almost buckled.

"Oh my! That's a little too relaxed." He said as he steadied her.

"What if I fall or trip or pass out?"

"Just look at Sportacus and you'll be fine."

"Thank you." She gave him a hug.

The music of Armando Magnifico's violin started. He wrote a beautiful piece especially for Sportacus and Elena. Milford took her arm and they came around and in view of everyone.

Sportacus looked down the isle and waited for her procession. She turned the corner and his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. He was enchanted. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was more than beautiful. She was breathtaking. With each step she took, the layered pieces of her dress flowed and danced around her. His gaze softened and he smiled at her, expressing his love.

"Mommy looks an angel." Loquia told her grandmother.

Elena looked at Sportacus and how handsome he looked. He looked so wonderful. His clothes made him look like he was sent from the heavens just for her. Their eyes locked. He was cherishing every moment, every step. She couldn't believe it was finally happening. Their expressions said 'I love you' to each other. She reached the alter and Sportacus joined her and took her hands.

Loquia tapped her poppy on the shoulder. "What happens next?" She whispered to him.

"We listen." He whispered back.

Elder Matrik stepped forward. "We are gathered here today to join these two people in the bonds of holy matrimony, is how one would regularly start a wedding. But these two are not your regular couple. They were brought together by an extraordinarily set of circumstances.

As their friendship grew, their love for each other manifested to what you see here today. I can think of no two people who better define love, as Sportacus and Elena."

Sportacus caressed her hands with his thumbs. She gave a gentle squeeze. The Elder continued. "Not only has their love for each other blossomed, but so many things have blossomed from their love."

Robbie thought Elena looked so stunning. She looked the happiest he's ever seen her. He then caught the eye of the new comer looking at him. He stood up straight with a proud tug at his vest. Though he wasn't sure why. He looked at her looking at him. She looked down with a slight blush to her face. He grinned. Then he wondered why she was looking at him. He decide to concentrate on the wedding before he started talking aloud again.

"Now, I believe Sportacus and Elena have some words they wish to share with one another."

"Sportacus. You were there from the beginning when I first opened my eyes, and you helped me take my first steps into a world I knew nothing about. You helped me, rescued me, friended me and loved me. I remember when we were on your air ship and you were tending to my sunburned face, I got lost in you. I remember reaching up and touching your face. You were so beautiful and although I didn't know it then, there was a connection that ran deeper than I ever knew. But everyone else did." People chuckled.

"Now, I know only one thing. You complete me. You are a part of me. You always have been and always will be. You are my heart, my soul, my one true love."

"Elena, ever since you came into my life, I have been filled with so much happiness."

She smiled. "I remember one night I couldn't sleep and somehow I started thinking about you and how you would always give me hugs and kisses every time you were happy about something. Which was quite a lot." Everyone chuckled.

"I didn't know it then, but I looked forward to those hugs and kisses everyday. And I can't imagine living without them. When I did for those three months, the only way I made it through was knowing that I was going to return to you. I thought of you every day and every night, before I went to sleep."

"And me too, daddy?"

Everyone laughed.

"And you too." He chuckled. "And if destiny ever calls again, I'm hanging up the phone. Elena, no one has touched my life they way you have. You are my heart, my soul, my one true love."

Robbie found he was being stared at again. He smiled awkwardly and he was beginning to wonder if his hair was sticking up or something.

He turned to Robbie who seemed a little preoccupied. "Robbie." He whispered. "Robbie." He whispered sternly, as Robbie snapped back to reality.

"What? Oh. Sorry." He smiled. "Sorry." He opened the box and handed the rings to Sportacus.

"It is usually the custom to bind our love by wrapping the ceremonial cloth around our hands, but we have also chosen to give each other rings as well. This ring is very special. The stone was made from my crystal. The very one that brought you to life and brought you to me. I will always be with you, no matter where I am."

Loquia noticed her grammy crying and gave her a hug. "It's ok grammy. I'm sure poppy can get you a ring too." She whispered. Sportacus's family, having as good of hearing as they did, giggled quietly. Sportacus and Elena smiled trying not to laugh at her cuteness.

He slid it on her finger. She stared at it in awe. It was in the shape of a heart, that sat between two golden leaves as if it were blooming from them. It looked like there were stars inside the heart, just like his crystal. She wrapped her arms around him. "It's so beautiful." She whispered.

He hugged her and smiled.

"Ahem." The elder cleared his throat. They stepped back.

She took her ring that she made for him. It was a dark gold band with a silver trim. The engraved design was that of two hands holding a heart. This is me giving you my heart. It belongs to you. It always has. They held hands and faced each other.

Elder Matrik wrapped an emerald green cloth, three times, around their hands. "It gives me great pleasure to pronounce you man and wife. You may-" Elena jumped in his arms and kissed Sportacus.

"kiss the bride or groom."

Everyone stood up and cheered! Sportacus looked at Elena.

"Elena, my wife, I love you so very much."

"Sportacus, my husband, I love you so very much." And they kissed again.

They were in each other's arms at last. And it felt wonderful. Loquia ran up to them and Sportacus picked her up in one arm and held Elena in the other.

"Well, Bessie, you managed to pull off a wedding in record time. This goes the book for records day."

"Oh, Milford." After everyone congratulated the newlyweds, Bessie announced that the reception was in the sports hall.

Sportacus set Loquia down and she ran to her grandparents. Sportacus and Elena held each other tight. "Elena, my wife. That sounds wonderful."

"As does Sportacus, my husband. We don't need to eat do we? I just want to stay here in your arms."

"We should go in. Bessie did a lot of work in a short amount of time. Besides, we have tonight."

"Tonight can't come soon enough." She loved being back in his arms again.

He looked at her face. "You are so beautiful."

She reached up and placed her hand on his face. "Just remembering." She smiled.

He closed his eyes. It felt wonderful to feel her touch. "We'd better go inside before I change my mind and take you away."

"I have no objections." She smiled.

He started to think about it when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, my good friends Sportacus and the lovely Elena." Pablo Fantastico ran up to them. "You look a lovely, my dear." He kissed her on either cheek. And you a look very dashing." he kissed Sportacus on either cheek. "Come inside. I have made a special wedding cake for you. Eet is filled with passion and love." He kissed his fingers. "Come, come, come." He went to the hall and waved them in.

"Well, our public awaits."

They went inside where they were greeted with cheers and everyone celebrated them as husband and wife.


	4. Chapter 4 C'est l'amour

Thanks so much for the reviews! Ok this is a warning-given the title we knew it was going to be at least cute and touching, but parts of this chapter may be so fluffy sweet, you might have to brush your teeth when you're done lol.

* * *

><p>It was time for the Elena and Sportacus's first dance as husband and wife. They went on the dance floor in each other's arms. Armando brought a few friends to accompany him. The music was one of Armando Magnifico's greatest numbers. A lovely, romantic tune.<p>

"You know, I don't think we've ever danced before. Well, not like this anyway."

"Another first." She smiled. "I should warn you, Loquia is going to be all over you tonight."

"Can you handle it?"

She took a deep breath. "As long as I can stay in your arms now, I think I can." She hugged him resting her head on his neck and closed her eyes. He kissed her head and leaned his head on hers closing his eyes. They gently swayed to the music. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Oh, one more thing. I don't think you'll be getting at sleep by 8:08 tonight."

"I certainly hope not." He smiled. And they stayed in each other's arms.

Lily walked over to Robbie as he was picking up a piece of cake. "Hello."

Startling him, his cake flew out of his hands on the other side of the table. He sighed.

"I lose more cakes that way." He turned to look at the person who made him lose, what he constituted, as a meal. It was the woman who came back with Sportacus. "Hello." He said awkwardly. "Can I help you?"

"Forgive me, but I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Lily."

"Um ok. Hello...Lily." They stood in awkward silence. "Well, it was nice talking to you." He nervously turned to walk away.

"Wait." He stopped. She picked up another piece of cake as he turned around.

"Here." He slowly took it.

"Thank you...um Laurie.

"Lily."

"Right. Lily."

"I would like to get to know you." She wasn't used to being so forward.

"You would?.. Why?"

"Uh, I-" she struggled for an answer. "I think it would be nice?"

"Nice? No. I've already done my quota for nice today." He said taking a bite of his cake.

Bessie walked over and whispered in Lily's ear and walked away. Lily straightened up and cleared her throat. "I hear you like to invent things."

"Why, yes, I do." He smiled proudly.

"You must be very good. What kind of things have you made?"

And for the rest of the night, Robbie told Lily all about his inventions, costumes and his villainy schemes, which she found to be adorable and funny. Robbie was very happy telling his stories.

"At it again, are we, my sweet?"

"Milford, if it's one thing I know about Robbie Rotten, it's that he likes to talk about himself. The rest will fall into place."

Three songs later and Elena and Sportacus were still in each other's arms on the dance floor.

Sportacus's mother just looked at them. "I've never seen him so happy. It feels so wonderful."

"It does. Would you care to dance, grammy?" She shot a look at her husband.

"Alright, poppy." And they went on the dance floor.

Stephanie and Pixel were having some munchies and they just watched Sportacus and Elena. "So, that's what love looks like." Pixel commented.

"I guess so. They're so happy." Stephanie was a little sad but didn't know why.

Pixel put down his food. "So, do you, I don't know, maybe wanna...ya know."

"Pixel, are you asking me to dance?"

"Kinda."

"Sure." And they went to the dance floor. Pixel took Stephanie's hand and another around her waist, holding her close but not too close.

Trixie, Stingy and Ziggy were on the other side of the room watching.

"Well, it's time I went home and counted my money and fill piggy. He must be very hungry by now. GB!"

"GB?"

"Goodbye."

Trixie decided it was time to leave also. She was going to have a chat with Stephanie in the morning and get any juicy details about Pixel.

Ziggy found Loquia. "Hey, do you wanna dance?"

She looked at him. "I don't know how to dance."

"Well, neither do I. We can just see what everyone else is doing." They saw most everyone was arm in arm except for Stephanie and Pixel. "Let's do what they're doing. That looks easy."

Sportacus opened his eyes when he heard Loquia talking and saw the two dancing. "Elena, look."

She turned around. "That is so adorable."

"Ah ha! I think its time to cut in on the groom, my dear. " she saw the happy couple talking and smiling at something. "Go ahead."

His father went up to them. "Might I steal your bride for a dance?"

He smiled. "Of course." He answered. There was something he wanted to do anyway. "I'll be back, my love." and he kissed her. He looked around the room and found Elder Matrik talking to his mother at the other side of the room. He walked over. "Elder, thank you for bringing my family and marrying us."

"You're quite welcome. But I see you have something else on your mind."

"Yes. It's important. Can you tell me anything about Milanrus, number nine?"

His face went serious. "Playing with destiny again, Íþróttaálfurinn?"

"I hope not. But I need to know."

"I will tell you what I know, but not today." He nodded in the direction of Elena, who was on the dance floor. "Be with your wife. You both have been apart for long enough."

"Thank you."

"Daddy!" He picked her up.

"Hello, sweetheart. I saw you dancing with Ziggy. You dance very well."

"Thank you daddy." She hugged him around his neck. "Will you play with me when we get home?"

"Of course I will. I can't wait!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and bent over to set her down but she didn't let go. He straightened up and carried her as he talked to everyone.

When everything had died down, Bessie approached Sportacus.

"Why don't you all head home and have some family time. We can take care of this."

"Thank you, Bessie."

They got home, Sportacus set Loquia down and she ran in the house. "Just a moment. You can't go in there yet, my wife."

"Why not?"

He picked her up and walked in the house and he kissed her.

"Daddy, are you ready to play?"

"Told ya."

"Mommy and I are going to change then I'll be right in. Ok?"

"Ok." She excitedly ran back to her room.

"You'd better go first." Elena suggested.

"Why can't we go together?"

"Because, my love," she moved in close and kissed his lips. "Once we see each other, it's going to make that much harder to get out of the room."

He sighed. "You're right." He wrapped his arms around her and gave a squeeze. "You feel so wonderful."

"I know the feeling." Reluctantly, she pulled back. "Go, go, go. Your daughter awaits."

He went in first and changed into night clothes. When he was done, as he passed by, he kissed Elena and went to Loquia's room. She had her room sectioned off for different activities. One with games, another with books, another with a sleeping bag with different sports candy decorated over it, and dolls set up like a tea party. He just smiled and went in.

"And what's all this?" He asked.

"We're gonna do all this stuff. Let's have a tea party first. This is your spot, daddy."

Sportacus sat down. "What do we do first?"

"Well, first I pour the tea. This is bunny's, he says 'hello Sportacus.'

"Hello, bunny. How are you?"

"'I'm fine.'" She continued to pour for two other animals. "Monkey really missed you. He's real happy you're home."

"I'm very happy to be home with you too, monkey. And especially you, Loquia."

After the tea party they played games and read books. "Now it's time for hide and go seek. You close your eyes and I'm going to hide. No peeking."

"Ok," he chuckled. "I won't." He could hear the rustle of the sleeping bag.

"Ok, I'm ready! But I'm not under the sleeping bag!"

He laughed to himself. "Hm...let's see." he stood up and went to the bed. "Maybe you're under the bed... Nope. Maybe your in the dresser drawer? Nope. Ah ha! You're in the closet! And he opened the door. Hm. " he scratched his head. "Ah, I know. You are hiding in your desk!" He made a noise from the desk and she giggled. "Hm, what's this? A sleeping bag? And it has sports candy all over it. I'm really hungry. I want that sports candy!" And he started tickling her through the sleeping bag. She was laughing. "Why is this sleeping bag laughing? Where's my sports candy?"

She popped her head out of the sleeping bag and Sportacus jumped back pretending to be startled. "Whoa! There you are! I thought this was a mountain of sports candy!"

"She laughed. "Again, daddy!" And the game repeated for at least fifteen more minutes, then Sportacus saw it was quite late and got her into bed and read her a book. "Can you sleep in here daddy!"

"Well, I will stay here until you fall asleep. I have to give mommy some mommy time too. I know she missed me just as much as you." She nodded. "You're not going away again are you?"

"No. I'm staying right here with you and mommy. I promise."

She snuggled in with him and sang her an Icelandic lullaby until she fell asleep. When he was sure she was asleep, he carefully got up and headed to the bedroom.

Elena was asleep on the bed. He took off his shirt and got under the covers with Elena, her back facing him. He took his hand and put it under her top, on her back and started lightly rubbing it. She quietly moaned and her legs straightened slightly.

She turned over and faced him, slowly opening her eyes. He then caressed her front. "I've missed you so much, my wife."

"I've missed you too, my husband."

"My wife." He rubbed his nose against hers.

"My husband."

"It feels so good to be back."

"You must've made quite an impression in the old LazyTown." He started kissing her neck. "At least with Lady Arlette."

He stopped. "How do you know about her?"

"Well, after I was finished dressing, I took a look in the history book. Some of the text had changed. She spoke very highly of you... Care to share?" She had an innocent grin, with raised eyebrows, as she waited for his response.

"Nothing happened. Well, not nothing. We kissed-no she she actually kissed me, I didn't kiss her back." Then he looked at her and squinted his eyes and gasped. "You know nothing happened. You're just making me squirm."

She smiled. "You look so adorable when you do."

"Oh, really. Well, let's see how you look when you squirm." And he tickled her in all different places, making her wiggle all over. She was trying to be quiet, so as not to wake Loquia. He stopped after a few minutes and looked into to her eyes. "I love you." And he kissed her passionately. He leaned over her. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his body when the unexpected happened.

"How many times are you two gonna get married?"

They stopped, opened their eyes, pulled back from one another and looked at the foot of the bed. Loquia climbed up as soon as they made eye contact. She crawled between them, separating them.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"Well, they said that when you get married you say 'I love you' and kiss. You guys get married an awful lot."

Sportacus flopped on his back. "I thought you were sleeping, little miss."

"I had to go to the bathroom and I heard you talking." She rolled over and hugged Sportacus's arm and closed her eyes.

They looked at each other, helpless. He sighed and looked at Elena. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, daddy." She whispered. "Good night mommy."

"Goodnight, Lolo." And they all went to sleep.

About three AM, Sportacus woke up and got some water. He saw Loquia nestled in with Elena. He gently lifted her arm and picked up Loquia and put her in her own bed. He went back to the bedroom, making sure he closed the door this time and woke Elena the same way he did earlier. She opened her eyes, having no objections and he kissed her as passionately as before.

They enjoyed each other a lot, for the next few hours. And they each made it well worth the wait.

The End.


End file.
